Parents use gates, cribs and playpens to restrain children from getting into dangerous situations. Children between one and three years old can become successful at climbing over gates, on to tables or out of their cribs or playpens. There are garments which restrict the ability of a child to climb over a gate or out of a crib or playpen. These garments usually also restrict all movement of the child. What is need is a means to prevent climbing by the child, yet allow the child to be mobile in their restricted environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide restraining straps on an article of clothing which aids in preventing a child from climbing, while allow the child to be mobile.
An anti-climbing restraining strap attached to article of clothing made for a child. The restraining strap, which is incorporated into the article of clothing, aids in preventing a child from climbing over the railing of a crib, playpen or gate. The article of clothing includes two legs. The article of clothing includes at least one restraining strap between the legs of the article of clothing. The restraining strap is usually detachably fastened to at least one leg using fasteners to allow full mobility of a child, whereby the detached restraining strap is fastened to the article of clothing in some fashion to prevent an unsafe situation.